


The Firsts

by Alee1997



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alee1997/pseuds/Alee1997
Summary: Lotor looks back on all of his and Pidges firsts.





	The Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a way of jotting down ideas for potential fics. So if anything here seems like it would be an interesting story to you, don't hesitate do say so.  
> Enjoy!

He remembered all of the firsts.  
The first time he had seen her, Lotor been beaten down by life. Exhausted, hungry, and order for his head, the prince had certainly seen better days when he came aboard the Castle of Lions. As he did his best to not buckle under the circumstances, Lotor looked around at the paladins and rebels. Noting faces and distrustful stares.  
But there was one pair among them that stood out. The Green Paladin eyed him with just as much contempt as the others, but there was a criticalness to her gaze. A curiosity that Lotor had recognized in himself and others he had known. The short paladin looked like she was taking mental notes, as if Lotor was a machine she could take apart to see what made him tick.  
As he talked to the princess and black paladin, Lotor gave a slight nod in her direction. The Green one looked away with a scowl on her face. 

The first time Lotor had talked to the Green Paladin one on one had been a late night encounter. He was finally able to walk about the ship without being watched, with a proper room instead of a cell. One night he had awoken to get water, but instead found a small figure hunched over a screen from where she sat at the counter.  
Lotor turned on the light and the Green Paladin looked up in shock. Though the tensenes did leave her shoulders when she saw who it was. "Oh, it's just you."  
"What are you doing at this unholy hour?" He asked as he retrieved a cup from the cabinets.  
"Looking over coding." Was all her only reply.  
Lotor fully intended to leave it at that. But the dark circles beneath her eyes looked more like bruises, and she was swaying as if she would pass out at any moment.  
"You really ought to get some sleep."  
The short paladin rolled her eyes as if this was something she heard all the time. "I will when I'm done. "  
"Is it so important that it can't wait till morning?"  
"I'm on a roll. I'd rather do it now than later." She did not look at him.  
He leaned against the counter. "I must admit, I admire your dedication."  
She sighed and shut the screen down. Then glared at him. "I'll finish this in my room instead."  
"Goodnight then." Lotor said as she left the kitchen.  
The green one paused in the doorway for only a moment. "Goodnight." And then she was gone. 

The first time he held her was at a festival. The coalition's latest victory had occurred close to the Olkari new year and the capital city was full of life. People were dancing in the streets, music floated through the air, and the festival lights bathed the streets in gold.  
And then there was Lotor, suddenly more alienated and alone than he had been in weeks. He had found peace in the solitude, choosing to just enjoy the music and relax for once. Then, across the square, a he saw a familiar figure in green. His feet propelled him forward and Lotor asked her to dance.  
It took some coaxing and leading her to a less crowded spot. But he held her close and walked her through the the steps as they talked. He rather enjoyed her company, and the sound of her laugh. Lotor also fondly recalled that as the first time he heard it.

Lotor did not think of Pidge as anything more than a friend until fate had thrown them together. Through unforseen circumstances, they had been left on a Galran occupied planet and awaited the rest of the team.  
This was the first time they had been on any sort of mission without the others, and Lotor and Pidge wasted no time in ruining that generals plans. He had always been aware of her brilliant mind and abilities in a fight. But knowing of and experiencing it were two very different things.  
Pidge snickered as the virus was implemented into the ships main frame. "It's almost a shame we won't see them try to figure it out."  
"How much time do we have?" Lotor asked, almost taken aback by how fast she had done it.  
"A couple Vargas. But we should hurry."  
"Shame you'll be wasting all that time in agony." Said a third voice. And there stood the General they had come to dispose off. He locked the door and drew out his weapon.  
Lotor only looked at Pidge, who nodded at him and the two attacked as one.  
Lotor and Pidge fought back to back out of that base, when they came out, they had found the lions soaring through the air, taking out cruisers left and right while they picked off enemies on the ground.  
When all was said and done, and the smoke and debris still floating in the air, Pidge removed her helmet and ran a hand through her growing hair.  
She smiled at him, it was wild and maddening one, but it was beautiful all the same. "We did it!" Pidge clapped him in the back and was doing a little victory dance.  
Perhaps it was just the way the setting sun hit her. Or maybe he was still in a haze from all the fighting. But Pidge had never looked more lovely than she had in that moment. With her eyes a flame, the wind blowing her hair as she danced in the chaos, it reminded him of the myths he had read as a child. About the goddess of battlefields that made the skies quiver when she shot her bow through the heavens.  
"Yes, we did."

 

Lotor did not think Pidge thought of him he same way he thought of her until her birthday. Though war still raged on, the paladins still took a moment to celebrate Pidge. Hunk had made sweets, songs were sung, Lance had music playing as gifts were given. At one point, Lotor found these Earth traditions odd. After all, the Empire he had been raised in left little in the way of joy and revelry. But there something endearing, charming even, about the tiny celebration. Perhaps all these years with the paladins had made him soft, but Lotor found that he did not care.  
It was late, long after everyone had gone to sleep. Pidge was sitting on the bridge of the ship, for once not coding or tinkering with some device. She was sitting quietly and looking out into the void of space.  
Sitting beside her, Lotor held out the small box.  
Pidge grinned. "More surprises?"  
"You know I'm full of them."  
Pidge laughed as she opened the box and let out a small gasp at the necklace. It was a simple thing. The pendant no bigger than the average coin, with only a few dots on it to make a constellation Matt had told him Pidge was born under. If Lotor had his way, she would have been dripping in jewels fit for a queen. But… that did not seem right. Not like Pidge, not at all.  
After he had clasped it around her neck, Lotor grinned. "One more thing." He held the pendant and pressed it between his fingers. The little stars lit up and projected pictures they had taken over the years. There a group shot, one of her and Matt, several that had been taken on diffrent planets, and finally...  
"Hey, it's my favorite picture of us." Pidge said fondly as she gazed at the projection.  
"Well nothing but the best for my favorite paladin." There was moment of silence. Lotor expected a thank you, or a playful shove. But instead Pidge threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
It happened so fast he could barely register it until she pulled away. The sudden realization of what she had done finally hitting her. Pidges face went completely red. "I am so sorry! I-"  
Before she could continue, he kissed her again.

 

Lotor did not warm her bed until several months later. They had come close several times, as if the past few years of pining had come crashing down and they were making up for lost time. Every time though, Pidge put an end to it. Lotor did as she asked, he knew all of this was diffrent and new to her. Being at war for most of ones youth left little in the way for such matters. Instead he just held her close until she was lulled to sleep.  
It wasn't until they had almost lost one another. The lions had been struck by a weapon that was no doubt the witch's doing. No matter how much he screamed over the communicator, there was only silence. One by one, the paladins answered. All of them but Pidge.  
Lotor felt himself shake. Fear, anger, sorrow, whatever the reason, he felt like his legs could barely hold him. He had never wanted to rip the universe apart more than he did in that moment. Then there was a soft groan.  
"I'm here. I'm...okay…" Alive. She was alive.  
After the battle, Lotor just held her, still shaking. Pidge hugged him back.  
"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered softly, which only made Lotor hold her tighter.  
That night things had escalated farther then normal. Their suits had been tossed to the floor with the rest of Pidges mess as Lotor joined her on the bed.  
The rest of the night was one big blur, but Lotor recalled all the important parts. Like how her hands ran through hair, the nails that dug into his back, how sweet she tasted when he kissed every scar that littered her body. He recalled the sound of her breathing his name and how the sound awoke some ancient and feral part of him that he thought died long ago.  
When he woke up, Pidge was curled up in his chest, hair wild but face content as she slept. Lotor smiled as he gently stroked her back, not wanting anything in the universe to take her again.

 

He was convinced this was going to be their first and last farewell. Looking out from the ship, he saw the blue and green planet. Earth.  
"I dearly wish we had more time."  
Pidge nodded as she tore her eyes from her home world. Her home… Lotor supposed he saw this coming. The war was over. The paladins wanted to return to their planet. Their families. Their friends. Aid their people with understanding life outside their system. Both of them agreed that it might have been better to seperate. If fate deemed they should meet again, then so be it. But for now…his chest ached.  
"Do let me know if you need anything." He said for the hundredth time. "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer an escort?"  
"No, I…" Pidge sighed as she looked around the hangar, then up to her lion. "I've been putting it off long enough. It'll...make this harder than it needs to be." Lotor could tell she was trying to keep her voice from breaking.  
Pidge held out her hand and Lotor gripped her arm before pulling her into a hug. She buried her face into his chest for what felt like forever before pulling away.  
Pidge took a deep breath. "Well, I better go now. Everyone is waiting for me."  
"Be safe ,Little Lion."  
"Look after yourself, Lotion." He chuckled at the nickname and watched Pidge board the lion. Then watched it fly off towards the paladins homeworld. He did not leave until it was gone from his sight.  
In the weeks that followed, Galra HQ felt too silent now. His bed too empty and cold. His chest felt hollow. Lotor focussed on running what was left of the Empire. Though that didn't stop him from keeping tabs of what was going on over on Earth.  
He couldn't help but smile at all the stories that featured Pidge and all she had done in only the few months she had returned.  
Then one day there was a strange transmission being received. Lotor eyed it suspiciously for a moment, but his instincts told him this was not something to ignore.  
A face he adored popped up on the screen. Her hair was messy, dark circles beneath her eyes.  
"Pidge? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Why did she look so stressed and tired?  
Pidge waved off his questions. "Lotor…I have to tell you something very very important."

 

Lotor ran through the halls of the military base, the eyes of the humans going wide at the sight of him. Some called out to him. Others tried to stop him, but he ignored them all. Lotor barged into the medical wing.  
"Where is Katie Holt?" He asked a bewildered nurse.  
Before she could properly respond, a voice called out from a room. "Over here." Matt was leaning against the doorway, a grin on his face.  
Hurrying over, Matt let him in, shutting the door behind him. Leaving only Lotor and Pidge in the medical room.  
"About time." Was his only greeting.  
"Is that…?" He gestured to the bundle in her arms. "Are they…"  
"She." Pidge corrected. "She's healthy."  
Lotor felt his mind go at ease as he slowly approached the bed. He got a better look at the little one in Pidges arms. Her round little face was so like her mothers, he almost thought she would take after her human side like Keith had. But…it was the ears that gave her away. Pointed out like his with little white curls on her head.  
Pidge scooted over for him to sit and held out their daughter. "Here, hold her."  
Lotor gingerly took the newborn in his arms. She was so tiny, felt so fragile… but there was one question on his mind. "What do we now?"  
This defiantly threw off their plans to seperate.  
Pidge only leaned her head against his shoulder. She looked so tired. The dark circles under her eyes looking more like bruises. It reminded him of that one night long ago.  
"I don't know. But we'll figure it out."  
He grinned softly. "I suppose we always do."  
Lotor continued to cradle their first born, with a smile on his face.


End file.
